


Yes

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: December Drabble Days, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Jared leaned in, his lips whispering encouragement into her ears.





	

 

 

The party was in full swing by the time Jensen arrived and found his wayward lover.  Jared was at the back window, looking over the city with Danneel beside him.   Danneel had been the best assistant they’d ever had and this was her sendoff as she moved on to another company.  They might lose her as an assistant, but Jared and Jensen had much more in mind now that she wasn’t a co-worker.

Jared leaned in, his lips whispering encouragement into her ears.

When their eyes met, she bit her lower lip.  She spoke one word and Jensen smiled.

“Yes.”


End file.
